Welcome to Night Vale Drabbles
by nomuseneeded
Summary: Currently only two and only Cecil/Carlos but that may change.
1. Something Else Entirely

Tentacle!Cecil

* * *

Carlos was surprised at just how attracted he was to tentacles. He didn't think that was normal really, but the first time Cecil told him he had tentacles he felt a familiar stir between his legs. The first time Cecil took off his ever present coat and shirt to reveal the long, currently purple, arms snaking from out his back, his erection came so fast he thought he might fall over. Cecil glanced down and Carlos was sure he noticed, but neither of them acknowledged it. From then on it was the same way every time Cecil took off his shirt, and Cecil removing his shirt seemed to be happening more and more often. Cecil said it was actually rather uncomfortable to wear one, and he tried not to whenever it was possible. But when Carlos went to meet Cecil's parents for the first time and Cecil went to take it off, Carlos elbowed him hard.

"Don't do that." He whispered.

"Do what?"

"Keep your shirt on." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Cecil stopped, but his eyebrows quirked.

"You know why!"

"No I don't." Cecil whispered. Carlos sighed rather than answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please tell me Carlos?" It was hard to say no to Cecil when he used his puppy dog eyes.

"Because they're very hot and distracting." Carlos said, much too loudly.

"What about Cecil do you find hot and distracting?" One of Cecil's parents asked, turning to smile at him. Carlos, gulping, couldn't decide if they were judging, laughing, or something else entirely.


	2. Even While You're Sleeping

A/N: I wrote this drabble after the episode where Carlos got his job offer, so it's a little old, but I hope you like it anyway.

* * *

"I don't mean to interrupt the scheduled program on the different sounds and frequencies of car horns, but I regret to inform you, dear listeners, that it seems today we have an actual emergency taking place in Night Vale today, and I request we take immediate action. Our very own scientist, Carlos, has gotten a job offer outside of our precious little town. Apparently a major corporation known as NASA thinks he would be better working for the government than our small city. I suppose, indeed, it depends on your definition of better. Perhaps he could save the world in some different capacity, but I like to think that he'd truly be happier here than anywhere. Besides, without him I'm not sure our town could continue to function. It was one thing before we knew such a majestic being existed, but indeed, now that we've laid eyes on Carlos, so smart and beautiful, I simply don't see how we could continue without him. It was one thing to lose his hair, but his whole body, I could not do without. Carlos, my all, I hope you're listening. Listeners, I would appreciate it if you would send Carlos more reasons for why he should stay. Please sit in your special thinking chair and think hard for the next half an hour as you rock back and forth and chant your personal thinking proverb. I'm sure it will reach him. Until then, I am going to state my reasons for why Carlos simply must stay, and why we all love him so dearly.

Carlos, I adore it when you don't listen to me. When you don't mention dinner or weekend plans. When you are constantly worried for the citizens of Night Vale. Each and every time you get a seismic reading for an earthquake none of us can feel. I need your eyes Carlos. Those are the last things I see, glowing in the dark, right before I fall asleep. Your precious legs and feet leak into my dreams, filling me with want. Your hands are what wake me up in the morning. Well not your hands obviously, that would be silly considering you've never stayed over with me, but at least my perception of them, my wanting them to exist so badly that my mind tries to convince me they are there. You shake me more than any earthquake ever could Carlos, right down to the core. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were another unmentionable thing, because praise of you simply must pour from my mouth. You're more powerful than any angel Carlos. I'd rather have you be mayor than any dragon. So perhaps that's what I'll promise. Carlos, if you stay here, I'll help you become mayor of our dear town, and all our resources can go to your little scientific games. I'd head up your PR team and I'd be more forceful to get people to vote for you than any secret government agency ever could. Perhaps then you'd love me Carlos. Please love me Carlos. Please.

Ahem, well then. That's why I think Carlos should stay. So listeners, are you thinking for Carlos right now? Perhaps if I think hard enough about Carlos, he'll think of me as well. Please keep thinking Citizens. Ignore the car horns, focus on Carlos. Even while you're sleeping. Good night."


End file.
